Fable
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine Anderson always had a love for the lost and wounded. One day, he rescued a white bird and nursed it back to health. Years later, he would find himself doing the same for a mysterious young man by the name of Sebastian Smythe. Wing!Fic.
1. Part I: To The Lost

_**A/N:** This is probably one of the few original multi-chapters that I've ever done. It's a Wing!Fantasy!Fic that was based on a rather vague prompt posted on Glee Kink Meme. I ended up creating a whole universe for it. There will be several parts to the fic, and Kurt will make an appearance later. The actual prompt will be stated at the bottom. Please note that fic has **2100 words of pure, unadulterated smut** (the longest smut I've written to date). It features switching, but it will probably be the only part that has switching. I hope you enjoy this fic, I invested quite a bit of time into this one. If you like it, please rec it and give me feedbacks. Also, please follow me on Tumblr at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com" where I talk about my other SeBlaine WIP. Enjoy!_

* * *

PART 1: TO THE LOST

Ever since he was little, Blaine Anderson had a love for the wounded and the helpless. This love often resulted in mostly unsuccessful attempt at picking up and saving injured animals, ranging from puppies to squirrels and in some cases, the not so desirable pests found in the backyard.

It always saddened him when the animals could not be saved.

"We tried our best, Blainey," his brother would try to comfort him as Blaine wiped away a stray tear from his face during another trip to the vet.

As Blaine grew older, volunteering at the animal shelters with family friends on the weekend also became a regular past time for Blaine. It was one of his favorite things to do aside from his music. At the young tender age of eleven, Blaine Anderson was still on a quest to save injured animals from the cruelty of the world.

It was the first day of his spring break. Blaine was playing in the backyard when he heard the sound of something falling onto the grass followed by a pitiful squeak. Upon a closer look, Blaine could see a small white bird laying on its side, its injuries evident by the spots of red on its feather. The bird looked as though it was having difficulty breathing.

"There, there." The bird looked like a hatchling, with a soft fuzzy down covering its tiny body. Its eyes were closed as it shivered in Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up and frowned when he realized there were no trees above him. "Where did you come from?"

Blaine turned around and quickly headed into the house. It didn't matter where the hatchling came from, he was going to save it and nurse it back to health on his own.

Miraculously, he did.

All it took was cleaning up the small animal, wrapping a warm towel around the hatchling and putting the small animal on a soft makeshift nest. Within half an hour, Blaine noticed that the wounds had healed. In an hour, its eyes opened. In two hours, it was up and about. In three hours, it was eating seeds out of Blaine's hands. While its speed of recovery was a marvel to Blaine, he didn't give it a second thought. The most important thing was that his new friend was going to be all right.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" The hatchling chirped. That was when Blaine realized that the bird had green eyes. "You're such a pretty bird. Let's look you up online."

Blaine couldn't find any information on the bird, but that was all right, he liked his new friend. The bird would tilt its head and listen to him as though it understood what Blaine was saying. When Blaine was reading or on the computer, the little bird would sit on his shoulder and chirped along. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would think that his little friend could understand him.

"It's so strange not having a name for you." Blaine peered at the small animal. "You're white in color, should I just call you Snow?"

The bird blinked.

"Snow it is then." Blaine smiled. "I don't even know if you're a boy or girl, but that's okay, it doesn't matter to me." Blaine gave the bird a light pat on its little head.

Unfortunately, his new friend didn't stay for long. One month later, when Blaine came home from school, his friend was gone. It was devastating for Blaine. He knew that the bird was already flying by that time, but he never thought his friend would leave him behind this way. Blaine looked everywhere but there was no trace of Snow. Finally, as he was putting away Snow's nest, he saw something glimmering within the folds of the towels that had served as Snow's blanket.

A small blue stone.

As naïve and logical as it might've sounded, Blaine told himself that the stone was a farewell gift from his friend. After all, he was only eleven. Any eleven-year-old was allowed to make belief in anything, no matter how trivial and unrealistic it might be.

* * *

Another five years went by, Blaine's love for animals never ceased. In spite of the increased workload in school, Blaine still continued to volunteer at the animal shelter. It still saddened him to know that he couldn't save them all, but it made him feel good whenever he was successful in placing another dog or cat in a new home.

It was supposed to be a normal day just like any other. Blaine had just come back from the animal shelter when he found out that there was no more bottled water at his house. It just seemed the thing to do to go to his favorite supermarket to re-stock. He just didn't trust the quality of the tap water in his neighborhood.

It was a routine trip. Two miles each way from his house, with no special detours or confusing turns. In short, it was an uneventful drive and nothing should have happened.

Blaine Anderson was a block from his home when something crashed onto his windshield and fell onto the road before him.

Actually, the something didn't crash onto the windshield, it fell from above.

Blaine slammed on his brakes and hurried out of the car to check on whatever that he had hit. As Blaine approached the still figure before him, he felt his breath hitched in his throat when he saw that he had hit a person.

Laying on the ground before of him and dressed in what appeared to be a white sweater and a pair of white jeans, was a young man about Blaine's age.

_Please be okay, please be okay._ Blaine crouched down to check for a pulse.

There was a small pool of blood collecting under the young man's head, but Blaine could tell that he was still breathing. There was only one thing Blaine could do, and he prayed that the ambulance would get here in time.

* * *

Blaine stood outside of the hospital awkwardly as he contemplated whether he should go in. He had a bouquet of flowers with him but he felt uneasy.

Sebastian Smythe was the name of the young man whom Blaine had inadvertently ran over. Blaine couldn't help but breathed a sigh of relief to know that Sebastian would be okay. He was even more surprised when he found out that no charges would be pressed and that there had been no demands made for compensation.

While Blaine had wanted to visit Sebastian, the hospital hadn't allowed any visitors for twenty-four hours. But with his stay at the animal shelter ended later than usual yesterday, it meant that Blaine wasn't able to come to the hospital until forty-eight hours later.

_I should see him and apologize._

Blaine squared his shoulders and walked into the hospital. As he walked up the steps to the floor where Sebastian was staying, Blaine could hear the sounds of children's laughter echoing down the hallway. As he rounded the corner to get to Sebastian's room, the sight that greeted Blaine made his heart flutter.

There were children gathering around a chair. Blaine surmised that these were young patients currently staying at the hospital. In the center of their attention, was Sebastian, dressed in his street clothes. He was doing what Blaine perceived to be magic tricks, earning laughter and exclamations of awe from the children has he miraculously pulled out a coin and random tidbits and making them disappear again.

Sebastian turned his head and their eyes met. Blaine instantly felt as though an electric shock had ran through him.

Those were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were a shade of brilliant green that seemed to radiate and glow. And in spite of the terrible hospital lighting, the young man somehow managed to carry an ethereal air about him.

"Sebastian," a small child tug at Sebastian's sleeve. "Can you do that flying trick again, please?"

"I'd love to, but my friend's here." Sebastian gave Blaine a smile. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

"Please?" The other children chimed in.

"Okay, but I really have to go after this." Sebastian ruffled the child's hair affectionately. "And remember what I said, don't try this, ever. Promise?"

"Promise!" The children answered in unison.

Sebastian gave them a grin and motioned for the children to step away from him to give him some space. Then, with his gaze still on Blaine, Sebastian leapt up lightly and landed softly on chair's back-rest, balancing himself precariously on the thin piece of metal with little effort.

There was an audible gasp and it took Blaine a few moments to realize that it came from him. With a smile that could be best described as mischievous, Sebastian stood up on the back of the chair without tipping it over, lifted one leg up and did an about face. Blaine could hear the children squealing in delight at the trick while Blaine watched incredulously at this inhuman feat. Finally, Sebastian jumped off the chair and landed gracefully beside it.

"That's all, folks." Sebastian gave the children a dramatic bow. "I have to go now. Be good."

"Will you come back to visit us?" One of the smallest children reached up to tug at Sebastian's coat.

"Sure. Just remember, even if you don't see me, I'm always here." Sebastian gave the child a hug and walked toward Blaine.

"Hello."

Blaine swore that Sebastian's eyes were even more breathtaking up close. Actually, not just the eyes, Sebastian _himself_ was breathtaking. Now that Blaine could see him in full health, there was almost a glow about the young man: flawlessly pale skin with a straight nose, strong jaw, deep set eyes and sharp features. To be honest, Blaine wouldn't be surprised if he found a photo of Sebastian walking down one of those fashion runways in Paris.

"Hello, Blaine?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hi. Hello. Hey! " _Smooth, Blaine. _"Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"It's not hard to find out who brought me in here," Sebastian's the side of his mouth curving upward.

"I'm so sorry for-," Blaine lowered his eyes. "for- er, running you over."

"You didn't. I fell." Sebastian laughed softly, falling into step at his side and brushing his hand against Blaine's as he did so. The contact shot immediate sparks up Blaine's spine.

"I—What?" Blaine's eyes dropped to Sebastian's lips, feeling as if some force was pulling his gaze there without his will. "What do you mean?"

"I said, you didn't run me over." Sebastian tilted his head. "You _saved _me."

"I- _saved _you?" Blaine thought back, trying to recall what had happened that day. It _had_ seemed like Sebastian had done just that, fallen from the sky, but that's what shock did to a person, wasn't it? It slowed events down and made the possible seem impossible. God knew that Blaine had woken many a night, with that sickening thud being the very noise that chased him into consciousness. But dreams were dreams, and reality was reality. Absently, he wondered if shock was doing the same to Sebastian.

"You are quite the conversationalist! I imagine you are something to be feared on the debate team." He nudged Blaine's shoulder to show that it was meant only as a tease, and his green eyes seem to linger on Blaine's following blush.

"Are you being discharged?" Blaine asked, wishing for the heat in his cheeks to die away. It seemed a bit strange that considering the extent of the injuries, Sebastian was already being discharged in so short a time.

"Actually, I was discharged this morning." Sebastian had his hands in his pockets. "I spent the rest of the day with the kids. They looked like they could use some company."

"You like kids?"

"Well, I'm not on any register, if that's what you implying."

"God, no no!" Blaine stammered. "I just meant that, you know, that's really sweet of you and- God, no I would _never-"_

"You are entirely too easy to kid, Blaine." Sebastian smiled at him fondly. "But yeah, I like kids. I just like all things good in this world." He glanced at the flowers in Blaine's hand. "For me?"

"Oh, yes!" Blaine shoved the bouquet forward and screamed obscenities at himself in his mind. Where was his usual confidence and control? Why did his entire stomach feel as if there was a butterfly orchestra inside?

"Thanks," Sebastian brought the flowers close to his face and breathed in the scent. "They smell good."

Blaine never thought it was possible for someone to look both innocent and sexy at the same time while smelling the roses. But Sebastian did. God, Sebastian could probably look sexy holding a bunch of carrots. And really? Phallic imagery, much, Blaine?

"Where are you going after this? Do you- do you need a ride?" Blaine looked towards the darkening sky but not before catching Sebastian's mouth curve into a downright lewd smile.

"I don't know, to be honest." Sebastian shrugged. "I just moved here, I'm still living out of the hotel. I'd hate to trouble you further, though."

"It's no trouble! At all! It doesn't even begin to make it up to you." Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit taken back. _Doesn__'__t he have any family? He did just get hit by a car a few days ago._

"I emancipated myself from my foster parents after I turned sixteen last month." Sebastian must've read his mind. "I have money and inheritance, and this seems to be the place to start over."

"Oh." Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that.

"My parents were originally from here." Sebastian added. "And, sure, I'd love you to give me a ride."

He had said it innocently enough, but Blaine felt his ears turn pink nonetheless. "Sure, of course."

Blaine bit at his lip as in silence they approached his car. "Actually, if you're not going anywhere, do you- I, ah-do you to want to grab dinner with me?" Was it bad manners to ask the guy that you had ran over out on a date. Not that it was a date date, of course. Blaine didn't even know he was gay. God, what if he was offended? Angry that Blaine not only ran him over but was now making a pass? And even if he was gay, he was _so_ good looking! Why on Earth would he want to be seen in public with virgin who could barely drive?

Luckily, Sebastian must have a bad case of concussion because he cut through Blaine's babbling internal monologue with a simple _sure_ and a ready grin.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair. For Blaine, it was also an interesting character study of Sebastian.

They ended up going to a local restaurant. It was a busy night, and the only seats available were at the bar counter. As they were seated, Sebastian reached over to grab a napkin, brushing his hand against Blaine's again in the process.

For the third time today, Blaine felt that electric shock running through his body. It would seem that he would feel every time they make physical contact. And with each time that they were in contact, the feeling became increasingly more intense.

Blaine shook his head in confusion. This was too strange. Everything was strange and he couldn't quite put his fingers on it.

_You__'__re being ridiculous. Stop ogling the guy._ Blaine berated himself.

But Sebastian was absolutely fascinating. Otherworldly would be the best way to describe the boy sitting next to him. Everything about Sebastian said perfection: the perfectly coifed light brown hair, to the high well-structured nose, to the spellbinding green eyes that seemed to change shades at the time, and the long lashes that fanned out at the tip.

Even the way Sebastian carried himself was captivating. Blaine noted the delicate way Sebastian would handle his utensils, the slightly curious look he seemed to give at various moments, the way he would tilt his head at times while listening, and the strange way his entire being seemed to radiate under the harsh lighting of the restaurants.

_People don__'__t radiate._ Blaine told himself, but Sebastian really looked like he was glowing. Blaine decided that it must be the white clothes that Sebastian wore.

They had rather interesting conversations as well. Blaine found that Sebastian had a love for classical music, many of which were also Blaine's favorites. They held intellectual discussions about different things during dinner, and Blaine found himself laughing on more than one occasions because of Sebastian's dry sense of humor. Somehow, Blaine felt strangely at home when he was around Sebastian, even though he had really officially met Sebastian today. Although, the bumper of his car had met him earlier.

"So, Blaine," Sebastian asked smoothly as he poured Blaine some more red wine. "Shall we order dessert, or do you want to get out of here?" He dropped his hand and his knuckles grazed against Blaine's.

Blaine stared at their touching skin, licking over his dry lips and feeling the wine flow through out his body, making him braver. "Let's get the bill."

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how it happened, but they ended up back at his house. It had been another lonely summer for Blaine, where he stayed behind to attend summer tutoring while the rest of his family went on extended vacation. Perhaps it was the need for the company of someone close to his age that made him suggested that they went back to his house after dinner.

Or perhaps it was the strange attraction and fascination that Blaine felt toward Sebastian ever since the day they met that made him do it.

At the end, it didn't matter.

* * *

It seemed innocuous enough. Sebastian seemed like a trustworthy young man. Blaine didn't know why he thought so, but he just felt certain about this for some reasons. Something seemed to be telling him that not only did he not have to worry about Sebastian; he would be all right for as long as Sebastian was with him.

"Looks like Coop forgot to lock the liquor cabinet," Blaine raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Actually, looks like someone's been drinking what he shouldn't be drinking."

Blaine crouched down and looked through the liquor supply.

"Sambuca, I didn't know we have Sambuca." Blaine filed that piece of information away for future reference. It wasn't like he was going to raid the liquor cabinet, but for Blaine, any information was good information. "I think I should find the keys and lock this up."

Blaine found the key relatively quickly and locked the cabinet. He stood up quickly; intending on getting drinks from the fridge except Blaine had no idea that Sebastian was right beside him, and promptly bumped his head against Sebastian's face.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" That had actually hurt; Blaine could only imagine Sebastian must felt the same. "Are you okay?"

Blaine glanced up and saw Sebastian rubbing his lips. It was then he realized just how close they were standing to each other. Sebastian was so close that Blaine could feel his breath on his face. Those eyes were looking into his own; pupils blown so wide that all Blaine could see were two rings of green. An electricity seemed to buzz between their bodies, their _too close _bodies and Blaine couldn't have broken the moment if he had tried. All he knew was what he felt. _Want. Need. Want. Need._

Blaine wasn't sure who made the first move, but the next thing he knew, they were kissing. The kisses were passionate, urgent, heated, and hungry. Their lips crashed together again and again, devouring and tasting each other.

It was as if Blaine had been pulled in by a force, a magnetic pull so strong that he just couldn't resist. The touches were hot and cold at once, a mix of fire and ice. Blaine couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt. it was nothing he had ever felt before. This was Sebastian, and there was just something about him that drew Blaine in like a moth to the proverbial flame.

They stumbled up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom. Blaine felt his breath being knocked out of him as he fell onto the mattress. He looked up and saw Sebastian standing by the bed, his breathing fast and uneven like his own.

As if on cue, they started pulling off each other's clothes. Blaine heard the buttons of his shirt popped off as Sebastian pulled it off urgently. Blaine did the same with Sebastian, pulling his sweater up and over his head. Their lips crashed together again, not in an act to seek dominance but to seek contact, feeling and tasting each other. Blaine felt himself being lowered into the mattress, more gently this time as Sebastian continued to kiss him. Dimly in the back of his mind, Blaine wondered what made him decide to do what he was doing now. It wasn't like him to do this sort of things. In fact, he had never done this sort of things before.

All Blaine's coherent thoughts were cut off as he felt Sebastian's lips latching onto a sensitive spot on his shoulder, nibbling and tasting. Then he felt them travelling southward, licking and kissing a path down his body, stopping at one nipple to taste and suck gently before moving on. It was difficult for Blaine to keep silent. The sensation was overwhelming. That same strange feeling of molten lava and dry ice followed at Sebastian's every touch.

Blaine felt Sebastian stopping right above his jeans. There was a slight pause before he felt hands working to undo his pants. Blaine reached out to touch Sebastian's face as the latter pull off the remainder of his clothing. Blaine felt his breath caught as Sebastian leaned into the touch and turned to kiss his fingers. It was a beautiful and erotic sight.

Sebastian got off the bed briefly to remove the rest of his clothes before rejoining Blaine on the bed again. Blaine felt Sebastian settling between his legs and he spread them wider to accommodate Sebastian. Blaine almost arched up off the bed when he felt a wet heat taking him in.

"Oh, God!" Blaine gasped out. He never thought it would feel this good to have someone's mouth on him. Blaine stole a look at Sebastian and felt his face turning red as he saw emerald eyes gazing back at him. Sebastian pulled himself off Blaine briefly and licked a tentative path up the side of Blaine's cock, all the while maintaining eye contact with Blaine.

Holding his stare, Blaine had to resist the urge to thrust into Sebastian's mouth as Sebastian took him in again, sucking and licking at the slit before plunging down once more, alternating between a mix of suctions and light licks. Everything felt so good that all Blaine wanted to do was to close his eyes and feel everything. However, there was just something deliciously decadent about watching Sebastian do all those things with his mouth. Blaine hissed as teeth lightly grazed his skin but that was nothing compared to his sorrow as Sebastian pulled off with a lewd pop and smiled apologetically. For the first time since their lips had first touched, Sebastian seemed hesitant and unsure. It hit Blaine then that this was Sebastian's first time, too. _He chose me. _The thought tore a lust filled groan from Blaine and reassured Sebastian pecked at his tip, before engulfing him whole once more.

"Please, please, oh, God!" Blaine gasped as Sebastian's pace increased and a hand joined his mouth in getting him off. He knew that if Sebastian kept going at this rate, he would not last long.

"Sebastian, I—" Blaine couldn't even finish the sentence. The sensation was overwhelming. Blaine's head fell back against the pillow as he dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him. He felt Sebastian giving his cock a particularly well placed lick and the next thing he knew, he was coming into Sebastian's mouth.

"I.. I'm sorry about that." Immediately, Blaine felt awful.

"It's okay," Sebastian's voice sounded a bit raw and Blaine blushed in realization of why. "I don't mind."

Blaine leaned up and kissed Sebastian. It was strange tasting himself in Sebastian's mouth. The taste bitter and foreign, but knowing that it was coming from Sebastian's lips made a new wave of want swirl in his stomach.

But something was missing. Blaine felt as though he still needed more. He pulled Sebastian on top of him as they continued to kiss. He could feel Sebastian's erection against his leg, his pre-cum smearing a bit against his skin.

"May I?"

The implication was clear and Blaine fought the sense of self-consciousness and embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm him. In answer, Blaine turned to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube that he kept hidden in his drawer, reserved for those nights when he would surreptitiously bring himself off. He didn't have any supplies, because there was no way he could've predicted that he would ever need them.

Blaine moved back until his back was against the pillow and spread his legs. He saw Sebastian squirting an inordinate amount of lube onto his fingers before inching forward. Sebastian placed one hand on Blaine's thigh while the other reached downward, past his balls until the finger brushed against the rim of the hole.

Blaine held his breath as Sebastian's finger teased at the entrance gently, and then he pushed in the first finger. Blaine kept his breathing even as Sebastian move his finger in and out couple of times. Sebastian then he added a second finger and repeated the same motion. Blaine felt himself tensing up and had to fight hard to not recoil at the stretch when Sebastian added a third finger. Blaine willed himself to relax as he held Sebastian's gaze the whole time. It felt uncomfortable, but flicks of desire darted around beneath his skin all the same.

Blaine saw Sebastian pulled away briefly before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. It was a kiss of acknowledgment and of reassurance. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and spread his legs wider to accommodate the other boy. Blaine could feel the blunt head of Sebastian's cock against his entrance and he braced himself as he felt the head breaching him.

It was hard not to wince at the intrusion. Blaine tightened his grip on Sebastian as he fought against his instinct to pull away from the pain. He felt Sebastian kissing his neck and shoulders tenderly as he pushed in at a painfully slow pace. When Sebastian was finally buried to the hilt, he stayed still. Blaine looked up and found Sebastian's eyes locked on his own.

And then Sebastian was moving. It was slow and tentative at first, as though Sebastian was also getting used to the sensation. The motion soon became faster, harder, and more certain, as Sebastian built up a rhythm and moved in and out of Blaine.

There was something erotic about keeping eye contact during such an intimate act. As the pain subsided, everything else became more pleasurable and sensual. The way the sweat would bead and gathered on Sebastian's forehead, the way his breath would hitch every time he moved, the way his muscles would flex and move as he strained to keep a steady pace; Blaine had never anything as beautiful in his life.

Blaine could tell that Sebastian was getting close when his pace became more sporadic. The green eyes that were locked on him seemed almost pitch black at this point. It made Blaine's heart quicken to know that it was _him,_ that was having such an effect on Sebastian. Blaine saw Sebastian snapping his eyes shut suddenly as he went still above him, and then Blaine could feel it, a warm sensation that was filling him up as Sebastian came inside of him.

It took a few moments for either of them to catch their breath, and then Sebastian was pulling out as slowly. Blaine couldn't help but feel warmed by Sebastian's obvious effort to be gentle. It was during this time that Blaine became aware that he was hard again. He reached down and was about to finish off himself when Blaine felt Sebastian gently gripping his wrist.

"No," Sebastian said softly. "Let me."

Blaine nodded. He was expecting Sebastian to jerk him off when he found the taller boy straddling him. Sebastian had placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder in an effort to keep his balance. And then reached across for the lube that had been tossed away on the bed. Covering his fingers generously, he then reached behind him and Blaine gasped as he realized that Sebastian was fingering himself. Blaine's cock ached and he was desperate to come, but despite that there was no way he would have rushed this sight. There was no way he would have wished away the heavy panting of the boy above him as he added more fingers and his hand moved, faster, rougher than he had been with Blaine.

Sebastian's eyes blinked open and he stared down at Blaine, before reaching behind him for Blaine's cock and teasing it to his entrance. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered as the tip of Blaine's cock pushed past the ring of muscle and into the tight heat that was Sebastian's body.

If Blaine thought Sebastian's mouth was incredible, this was a hundred times better.

It was tempting to just thrust up and bury himself into that heat, but Blaine knew Sebastian was not there yet. Blaine could see the concentration on Sebastian's face as he slowly lower himself onto Blaine, his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw clenched tight. Blaine rubbed his hands on Sebastian's thighs in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture.

Finally, Sebastian bottomed out. He sat still for a moment and opened his eyes again.

_Beautiful. He's so beautiful._

Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder to gain some leverage before slowly raising himself up again, never breaking eye contact the entire time.

It was mesmerizing.

Blaine put his hands on Sebastian's hips and thrust up, earning a shuddered gasp from Sebastian in the process. He tried to establish a rhythm as Sebastian moved himself up and down, plunging up when Sebastian was moving down, meeting thrusts for thrusts as Blaine dug his fingers into Sebastian's hips.

Blaine leaned forward and pulled Sebastian's head down for a kiss. He needed more; Blaine needed to taste Sebastian, every part of him. Blaine kissed Sebastian's mouth, face, and neck. He licked a wet trail down Sebastian's throat, lapping up the trickles of sweat that ran down his body, sucking at the nipples while he was at it, tasting and consuming.

Blaine couldn't get enough of this. It was too much but yet not enough at the same time.

Using one arm to brace himself, Blaine wrapped his other around Sebastian's waist as he tried to push up harder. He buried his face into Sebastian's chest, licking and tasting every inch of skin that he could reach. Blaine could feel Sebastian putting his arms around his shoulder as the momentum picked up. They were both close.

Almost. They were almost there.

Blaine felt Sebastian convulsing around him as he climaxed. The sight of Sebastian throwing his head back in the midst of his orgasm was an image of innocence and eroticism, with sweat gleaming off his skin, his muscle taut, his eyes shut tight, and his lips parted slightly in a silent moan. The stunning image was all that it took for Blaine to come apart for the second time that night.

This time, Blaine could've sworn he had seen heaven, and as sleep reached out a hand to claim him he thought he heard soft words of thanks. Of love.

* * *

It was the sound of the neighbor's lawnmower that woke Blaine the next day. Blaine opened his eyes and shut them again immediately as the sunlight shone directly into his eyes. He groaned at the soreness he felt throughout his body and turned onto his side.

It took Blaine a few moments to register that he was in bed alone.

Hazel eyes shot open as he took in the sight of his bedroom. Everything seemed as they always were. But that was the problem. Things weren't as they always were. Many things changed last night. Many things changed because of someone by the name of Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine sat up and grimaced at the pain that reminded him of last night's activities. His state of undress further confirmed that whatever happened last night was certainly not a dream. Blaine pulled on his clothes slowly and carefully and ventured out of his bedroom.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called out. "Are you there?"

Perhaps Sebastian was somewhere else in the house and couldn't hear him; surely he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Blaine went from room to room, checking everywhere as he went from the top floor to the first floor. But with every place he checked, Blaine felt his hope dimmed a little more. Finally, Blaine came to the last spot he had yet to check in the house, the living room.

It was empty.

Save for one thing. There, in the middle of Blaine's small coffee table sat a familiar sight.

A small blue stone.

(TBC)

* * *

_**A/N:** The prompt is "Blaine saved Sebastian's life and for some reasons they slept together. When Blaine woke up, Sebastian was gone". It was a vague prompt, so I took the idea and ran with it. I hope you guys enjoyed this._


	2. Part II: To The Found

_**A/N: ** Thanks for being patient with me, I know it's been a few weeks since the last update. However, I am updating on a weekly basis on GKM and only post it here on this site when the whole part is completed. Big thanks to margaretthatchercat for whipping this into shape. **If you like this fic, please comment and rec it**. Also, please note that the warnings for this part are: barebacking and bottom!Blaine. Kurt also makes an appearance starting this chapter, he'll play a very important role in this fic. Lastly, I have a tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles that aren't posted here, I also talk about my WIP on that site. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks._

* * *

TO THE FOUND

The final weeks of Blaine Anderson's summer break were the worst of his life. They consisted of a mixture of drama, confusion, and disappointment. Actually, those weren't the only things Blaine felt, he also felt betrayed, bewildered, dumbfounded and hurt.

It wasn't a regular occurrence to have a mysterious and beautiful stranger suddenly come into his life, sleep with him, and disappear as if he were never there. But Blaine knew that Sebastian Smythe had been there, because what he had before him was the evidence of Sebastian's existence.

A blue stone.

Initially, Blaine had thought that it was the same blue stone that he found as a child, that perhaps he had forgotten to put it back in its box the last time he examined it for a trip down the memory lane. But when Blaine found that stone still safely tucked away in the wooden box inside his drawer, Blaine realized that there was something else at work. There were too many things that didn't make sense about what happened recently.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his fingers against his temples. Ever since Sebastian's strange disappearance, Blaine had hoped to catch a glimpse of the boy somewhere in town. There would be instances where Blaine thought he had seen Sebastian, only to be disappointed to find out that it was his eyes playing tricks on him. He had hoped that perhaps Sebastian was telling the truth about just having moved here, and that he might even live nearby; but the more Blaine thought about the story, the more it didn't add up.

There had been dreams. Vivid dreams so otherworldly and ethereal that they woke Blaine up in the middle of the night, breathing hard, aching with want that he couldn't even describe. He remembered seeing a pair of sea-green eyes and a smile so radiant and full of love that Blaine knew was meant for him.

And Blaine saw wings, wings so majestic and regal that they couldn't have been from this world.

A quick glance at the time on Blaine's phone told him that it was getting close to noon. Today was move-in day at Dalton; Blaine knew that it would be best if he got this out of the way as early as possible. With a sigh, he put the new stone with the old one into the wooden box and packed it away with the rest of his belongings.

* * *

By the time Blaine arrived at Dalton Academy, the sky had turned into a shade of dark grey, signaling the impending arrival of a storm. In spite of the gloominess of the weather, the campus was lively with activities. The hallway was noisy and bustling with energy as new students greeted the old and friends were made. Blaine had applied for a single room this year, initially hoping that it would give him some privacy and independence. But with what had transpired the past couple of weeks, being alone was the last thing he wanted.

Every time Blaine was alone, he found himself thinking about Sebastian. Was it normal to form this type of attachment toward someone he barely knew? But that wasn't it; there seemed to be a sense of familiarity surrounding Sebastian, and it was something that Blaine couldn't quite explain.

Blaine took a step back and examined his new dorm room. Everything seemed to be in order. Blaine's eyes fell on the wooden box that he had placed on his desk. He had left the lid open so that the stones were in view. Even under the dim light that was illuminating the room, they seemed to glow and radiate with an unnatural brilliance.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He might as well go outside and say hello to his dorm mates. Maybe that would take his mind off Sebastian.

He stepped into the hallway, taking in the bustling scene before him. In spite of the excitement that was taking place and all the people that were occupying the dormitory, Blaine had never felt more alone. He was about to give up and go back into his room when Blaine saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

At the other end of the hall was a tall figure clad in the most pristine white; in spite of a slightly different ensemble this time, it was definitely the person that had been haunting Blaine's dreams.

Sebastian.

Sea-green eyes met Blaine's and froze him to the spot, unable to move. As Sebastian walked forward and closed the distance between them, only one thought crossed Blaine's mind.

_God, I missed him._

But before he even had a chance to process that thought, Sebastian had pulled Blaine into the room, and slammed the door behind them. The loud bang reverberated in the small room, but Blaine didn't care. Sebastian's touch had sent a shock through his body. He threw his arms around Sebastian, wanting to pull him in as much as possible. Blaine knew that he should be angry at Sebastian for disappearing on him without a goodbye, but at this moment, the _want_ and _need_ for Sebastian outweighed logic.

They stumbled their way through the room, too engrossed in each other to see where they were going. Blaine felt the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed and he toppled onto the mattress, bringing Sebastian down with him.

The kisses were urgent and heady, but Blaine needed to feel more. Three weeks had been an eternity to him. There was something about Sebastian that made Blaine throw caution to the wind and give into his wants and the most primitive desires. There was nothing Blaine wanted more than to feel Sebastian in every way possible.

They parted briefly, Blaine watching Sebastian's chest rise and fall, hearing his heavy breaths. Blaine noted that Sebastian's eyes had darkened in color again. The look on Sebastian's face could be best described as ravenous, and Blaine's heart fluttered at the realization that Sebastian was this way because of him.

Blaine watched in fascination as Sebastian stood up and undressed himself. Sebastian was graceful even in the way in which he would shrug off his blazer, dropping it casually on the back of the chair before unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off his shoulders. As Sebastian stood naked before Blaine, Blaine was sure that this must be what perfection was supposed to be like.

"Are you just going to stare or should I take off your clothes for you?" Sebastian's voice snapped Blaine out of his reverie. This was the first time he had heard Sebastian speak since seeing him again. Blaine pulled his shirt up and over his head and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor before following through with the rest of his clothes.

Blaine moved toward the head of the bed to give Sebastian more room. He let out a small gasp of surprise when Sebastian surged forward and pinned him down. They stayed that way for a few seconds and then Sebastian leaned down and their lips touched.

The kisses Sebastian gave Blaine were soft, feather light, and tender, a stark contrast to the ravenous and frantic kisses from earlier. It was almost as if the earlier sense of urgency had evaporated with the confirmation of their mutual presence, that it wasn't a dream that they had found each other again.

Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Sebastian placed kisses on his mouth, his nose, his eyelids, his face. It felt reverent in the most flattering way. Blaine opened his eyes again when he felt fingers tracing down the side of his face. The look in Sebastian's eyes was that of adoration and awe; never in Blaine's life would he have imagined anyone to look at him that way.

Blaine turned his head to the side and kissed Sebastian's long fingers, his tongue darting out to give them a light lick; sucking on them gently when Sebastian slipped his fingers into Blaine's mouth. Sebastian smirkedand slid his fingers in further as Blaine swirled his tongue around the tips, and when Blaine released them they were slick with saliva.

Blaine threw his arms around Sebastian's neck when he felt his fingers pressing into him, opening Blaine up again and touching him in the most intimate place. He bit his lip as Sebastian knelt between his legs and entered him. He tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair as he met Sebastian's thrusts, taking him in deeper and harder, wanting to feel Sebastian in every way possible.

Blaine leaned up to kiss Sebastian on his forehead, noting that the other boy had his eyes shut tight and brow furrowed in what appeared to be an effort to control himself.

"Don't hold back."

Sebastian's eyes snapped open at those words. Their eyes met and just like that, Sebastian let go of his control and slammed up as far and as hard as he could. It felt like a shockwave that coursed through Blaine's body, shooting through every nerve, fibers, and everything that was Blaine. It was all so overwhelming but it was everything he had ever wanted.

A flash of lightning lit up the darkened room and it was followed by a loud clap of thunder. The storm had started its onslaught, bringing with it the rain and the wind. Blaine could hear the rain lashing against the concrete outside, the wind whipping through the trees as the storm swept through the area. The atmosphere of the room was shrouded in a layer of energy that was absolutely electrifying. All Blaine could think of and sense right now was Sebastian, who was in him in such a way that Blaine felt as though he was being consumed from the inside and out.

Every push and every thrust sent a jolt through Blaine's body. It was both overpowering and exhilarating. Helplessly his body twitched and jerked in reaction to the sensations as he held on weakly to Sebastian's shoulders. The thunder was deafening to Blaine's ears, the only thing he could hear. He wanted to beg and ask for everything that Sebastian had to give at this moment, but all he could do was try to keep breathing.

A strike of lightning illuminated the room, and something caught Blaine's attention. Amidst the myriad shadows casted amongst the strange lighting, Blaine swore that for a moment, he saw something absolutely out of this world.

Wings. Shadows in the outline of wings; shadows so grand that they almost enveloped everything else.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a cry when a particularly well-placed thrust brushed across his prostate; and when he opened his eyes again, the shadows were gone.

Close to completion, Blaine leaned upand placed an open mouthed kiss on Sebastian's lips, his tongue pushing past them to explore Sebastian's mouth, reaching inside of Sebastian just as Sebastian was inside of Blaine. A few moments later Sebastian gave a final thrust and ground his hips against Blaine as he climaxed, and suddenly, without any warning, Blaine was coming too. The unexpected release was a shock to his system and Blaine felt as though he was melting into Sebastian, and that they were two pieces that were built to fit together like this. At that moment, there was no Blaine Anderson. There was only them.

Afterwards, Sebastian laid Blaine down gently on the bed before pulling out of him with the utmost care, as though Blaine was the most delicate and precious thing in the world. Blaine heard Sebastian lay down next to him and he instinctively turned toward him, his hand reaching up to touch the other boy's face, tracing and memorizing every contour.

In spite of the darkness, Sebastian still managed to look breathtaking. His eyes fluttered close at Blaine's touch, a small smile on his face. Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's jaw and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Even now, Blaine could still feel an invisible connection between them. There were no names or labels for what it was, but Blaine knew they shared a bond.

The bond did not extend to their thoughts, however, and Blaine needed to find out what had happened. His mind created endless scenarios. The bird he had saved as a child left a blue stone, too, and he thought he'd seen wings… But even as he tried to form a question he knew it would sound ludicrous.

"Where have you been?" It was the only thing that made sense to ask at the moment.

There was a silence that hung in the air as Sebastian simply gazed at him. And then he reached out and took Blaine's hand into his own.

"Lost. I've been lost," he replied softly. "But now I'm found."

It was then Blaine noticed the decorative metal cuff that Sebastian was wearing on his wrist. It was the only item Sebastian hadn't removed. Even in the shadows, Blaine could make out the blue stones that decorated the cuff.

"I've missed you." Sebastian's whisper was so low that Blaine almost missed it. All of Blaine's thoughts were dismissed as he heard those words. At that moment, all that mattered for Blaine was the fact that Sebastian was here with him. They could sort out the rest later.

* * *

The second Friday of the new school year was one of Blaine's favorites. It was when the Warblers held their Fall semester tryouts, a great venue for showcasing the talents that Dalton Academy had to offer. This particular tryout, however, was probably the best ever.

Watching the Warblers' react to Sebastian's dance moves was a highly entertaining activity.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was unbelievable." Jeff gaped. "How is that even possible?"

"I know, right?" It seemed strange to Blaine that almost every move Sebastian made was flawless, but he felt so proud to say that he was with Sebastian. "He's incredible."

"This isn't fair." That was Nick, looking on with a mixture of awe and envy. "People shouldn't be able to sing, dance, _and_ look like that."

"He's exactly what we needed this year to win Nationals." Jeff looked entranced.

"Blaine, if you keep doing that I'm gonna OD on all the sap." Nick poked Blaine on the shoulder.

"Doing what?"

"You keep giving Sebastian these doe-eyed stares." Nick sat himself down on the sofa as the audition continued. "You didn't even tell us you got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's up with that? I want details, man."

"We met during the summer." The audition was over, and just as Blaine had predicted, Sebastian was welcomed into the Warblers with open arms. "Come on, I'll introduce him to you guys."

Sebastian greeting the Warblers was welcoming sight. There was a quiet confidence about the way he would shake their hands, introduce himself and smile. However, it wasn't the smile that Blaine was used to. The beautifully radiant smile that had been filling Blaine's dreams as of late was one that Blaine only saw when they were alone. It was exciting to know that particular smile was _his_.

"Nice to meet you all," Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. He leaned in to Sebastian's side, basking. "Now if you'll excuse us, Blaine and I have a date."

There were whistling and catcalls as they left the Warbler common room. Blaine settled his arm in the crook of Sebastian's elbow. They walked down the corridor. It was late Friday afternoon and some of the students from local families had already gone home for the weekend, leaving the campus strangely quiet. They walked through the large glass doors at the end of the corridor. Blaine let Sebastian take his hand as they walked through onto the grass field that expanded behind the school.

The field was the one part of Dalton that Blaine didn't visit often. He preferred the library or the various gardens found around every corner of the campus. But having Sebastian next to him suddenly made this seemingly empty area much more interesting. In spite of it being late afternoon, Blaine could still hear the birds chirping from the trees as the wind whistling through the grass.

"I found a four-leaf clover here yesterday."

"You what?" Blaine didn't even know Dalton had four-leaf clovers.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic wrap carefully. "For you. So that you'll always have good luck."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this." The idea of Sebastian spending hours trying to find a four-leaf clover was both surprising and endearing at once. "It must've taken you hours."

"Nah, I didn't have to look far. It's a talent." The corner of Sebastian's lips turned up in what Blaine recognized as his suggestive smirk. "I'm talented at many things," he added, his eyes roving over Blaine's body.

"You're shameless."

"I didn't hear you complaining yesterday." Sebastian brushed his thumb over Blaine's hand, sending a jolt through his body.

Blaine was about to protest when something to Blaine's left caught his attention, but he saw nothing when he turned. Beside him, Sebastian stiffened and Blaine winced when Sebastian suddenly tightened his grip.

"Sorry!" Sebastian let go of Blaine's hand apologetically. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Blaine rubbed his hand. "What's wrong?" _Did he see something I didn't? _

"Nothing." Sebastian shook his head and gave Blaine a smile. It was meant to be reassuring, but Blaine thought that it looked strained. "Let's head back."

Sebastian rested his hand at the small of Blaine's back as he steered them in the direction of the building. It was a short walk back to the school, but Blaine noticed that the wind had stopped and that everything suddenly seemed eerily silent around them.

It was as though they were being watched.

"So, does the ever-charming Blaine Anderson have any plans for the weekend?" Sebastian's voice cut through Blaine's thoughts. Blaine had been so preoccupied in his thinking that he didn't even realize they were back inside. "Blaine?"

"I—I, no, I don't. I haven't decided if I want to stay in school or go home. I mean, no one's home." Blaine looked up to find Sebastian gazing at him. He suddenly felt bad for not having anything planned. "What do you want to do?"

_Is Sebastian going to stay in the dorm?_

"I don't feel like doing anything." Blaine saw the corners of Sebastian's lips curl up as he gave Blaine a sidelong glance and a wink. "Except you. I'd do you."

Blaine's heart was beating so quickly that he couldn't even hear himself think. Sebastian just seemed downright seductive when he was like this; the way his eyes would seem to darken with lust when he wanted Blaine, and the way his voice would lower to almost a growl. Blaine could feel an inexplicable heat spreading through his body at the way Sebastian was watching him.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

* * *

Fall and winter went by quickly, bringing with them some of the best months in Blaine's young life. Of course, being with Sebastian helped more than a little with that. Before Blaine knew it the snow was melting and the air was bright and warm. It was the first day of the spring semester, and that meant new schedules and faces.

"Excuse me." Blaine looked up toward the direction of the voice. He wasn't sure why he did, the owner could be addressing anyone, but he felt compelled to. "I'm new here."

A few steps above him on the spiraling staircase stood a boy his age. Blaine's first thought was that there was something familiar about the way this boy carried himself. From where was standing, Blaine could see a pair of stunning gray-blue eyes, porcelain skin so white that it was almost unreal, and features so beautiful that he looked like he just walked out of a portrait. A halo of sunlight framed the boy's head, streaming in from the large windows behind him.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine extended his hand to the boy, who shook it with a firm and surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm a bit lost." There was something unique about Kurt's voice, and not simply because it was slightly higher than Blaine expected; something about the way Kurt sounded seemed foreign. "I just transferred here for spring semester; I heard that the Warblers are holding their spring tryouts?"

"I'm heading there myself. Why don't you follow me?"

"I'd be much obliged." Kurt smiled.

Once they both reached the bottom of the staircase, Blaine noted that Kurt was a good few inches taller than he was. Blaine led them through one of the side corridors of the school, explaining the history of Dalton to Kurt and trying to find out more about him.

"And here we are!" Blaine gestured at the large common room. "We meet here a couple times a week for practice, discussions, and just fun in general. You'll like the Warblers; we're like a big family."

"Thank you." Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed incredibly calm for someone who was about to audition in front of the Council. But confidence was a good thing, and if Kurt's singing sounded anything like his speaking voice, he would be a shoo-in.

"Good luck!" Blaine gave Kurt a pat on the back and hurried to the back of the room to find a seat. Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and so Blaine settled in one of the couches and saved a space for him.

The room was silent when Kurt finished his performance. A minute passed before someone started clapping, and the rest quickly joined in. Blaine saw one of the wooden doors opening from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Sebastian slipping in.

"Sorry, got held up in class." He leaned down to give Blaine a quick kiss. "What did I miss?"

"You better watch out, I think you have some competition." Blaine took Sebastian's hand and tried to navigate them through the crowd of excited Warblers. "This is Kurt Hummel, our newest addition. Kurt, this is Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine sensed Sebastian tensing beside him, causing him to look up in alarm. Sebastian's eyes were lowered, his jaw clenched tight, and his posture had gone rigid. However, he stepped forward to shake Kurt's hand anyway.

"What a small world, Sebastian." Kurt smiled warmly. "Didn't expect you to move here."

"Likewise." Sebastian's tone was clipped, his eyes wary.

"You two know each other?"

"We went to the same elementary school," Sebastian said quickly.

In spite of the seemingly civil exchange, the air between them was charged with an unseen, hostile energy.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you, Blaine." Kurt gave him a dazzling smile before turning away to mingle with the Warblers. Kurt called over his shoulder as he walked away "…and Sebastian? I'll see you around."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, brushing away a stray curl from Blaine's forehead. They were still naked and tangled in each other, the sweat on their skin only starting to cool down. "You seem troubled."

"No, I'm fine." Blaine tried to give Sebastian a reassuring smile.

"Is it Kurt?" It had been hard to not think about Kurt. Kurt was very obviously someone who had played a role in Sebastian's past, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

"He seems nice." It was the most neutral reply Blaine could think of. It wasn't a lie either; Kurt had been polite.

"You think everybody's nice." Sebastian ran his palm down Blaine's back. "Kurt and I have known each other since we were young. That's all there is."

"That's all?" Blaine echoed.

"Fine, we didn't get along very well," Sebastian corrected. "But my foster parents always made me play with him."

"Oh, I see." But why didn't Blaine feel convinced? He sensed that there was something more to Kurt, something Sebastian was hiding from him. "He's really stunning, though. You two would've made quite a pair."

"Blaine, look at me." Sebastian touched Blaine's cheek gently. "Hey, come on. Look at me."

Blaine looked down at Sebastian's face. _God, how did I end up with someone so perfect?_

"Don't worry about him," Sebastian said softly.

The look in Sebastian's eyes was sincere, and it had a calming effect on Blaine.

"I can't believe you honestly think I'd be interested in Kurt," Sebastian sneered at the name, rolling them over so that he was on top of Blaine. He closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against Blaine's with every word. "I'm not attracted to chubby-faced cherubs," lips kissed his cheek, dragging across Blaine's stubble, "that strut around like overdressed peacocks," and brushed against Blaine's nose as Blaine giggled; "I'm attracted to _real men_," they swept across Blaine's brows, "like you," and captured Blaine's mouth.

"Sebastian, I—thank you." _Really Blaine,_ _your eloquence is disappointing at best. _ Blaine wanted to smack himself.

"Have I rendered you speechless? I've been told that I have that effect on people." Sebastian smirked.

"What people?" Blaine felt his chest clenched painfully at the jealousy that had once again crept up on him.

"That was a joke, Blaine." Sebastian pinched Blaine's cheek lightly.

"Hey, don't treat me like a kid."

"Hm, would I do this to you if I treat you like a kid?" Sebastian nuzzled at Blaine's neck and ran his hand up Blaine's thigh.

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" Blaine was already getting breathless. "Sebastian—"

"Blaine, you don't need to worry about Kurt. I just don't like to think about my old life with my foster parents, that's all." Sebastian kissed him on the temple tenderly. "Don't overthink it."

But in spite of the reassurance, Blaine couldn't ignore that strange feeling that was tugging at the back of his mind. There was still something missing.

"Okay."

Blaine pushed the sense of unease away and decided that he would just take Sebastian's word for it. After all, Sebastian was now here with him, and that was the most important part.

(End of Part 2)

* * *

_**Addendum:** I just want to add that Kurt will play an integral role in this story, and he will be BAMF!Kurt (but definitely NOT a jerk). I think out of all the characters in this fic, Kurt is going to be the most interesting one. As for the mystery behind Sebastian, it will be revealed in the next part "To The Forsaken". Thanks again for reading, please review and rec this if you like it. I'm really invested in this story._


	3. Part III: To The Forsaken

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for your patience. I know it has been a few weeks since the last update. I had to do some major rewrite to make the plot flow better. I apologize for the slightly shorter chapter, but that's because I've moved the wing!sex to the next part (that's 1600 words there). So in this part, we finally find out what Sebastian is. Thank you again for your continuous support, and thank you to margaretthatchercat for beta-ing. **If you like this fic, please rec and review it!** Also, if you'd like me to update faster, the easiest way is to find me on tumblr at "** .com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

PART III: TO THE FORSAKEN

On Thursday afternoons Blaine liked to take a solitary stroll around the campus grounds. Ever since Sebastian had shown him the four-leaf clover, the taller boy had proceeded to point out many things about the school that Blaine hadn't noticed before and thereby renewing his interest in exploring the campus. Dalton Academy was what one would call a garden campus. If it wasn't for the majestic school building and the uniformed students milling about, one could almost mistake Dalton for a large botanical garden.

"You really shouldn't wander so close the woods." Kurt's voice rang out from above. But why was Kurt's voice coming from above him? Blaine looked up, puzzled. "Hi, Blaine."

"H—hi! How did you get up there?" It was a strange sight. Kurt was a good distance above the ground, perched in one of the school's gnarled old trees. And instead of standing or sitting on the branch, he seemed to be crouching on it.

"I have my ways." Kurt stood up effortlessly, seemingly unbothered by the height. Blaine couldn't help but worry for Kurt, the branch that he was standing on seemed a bit too fragile to support the weight of a person. "As I said, you shouldn't wander so far out."

"But yet here you are, out at the edge of the woods up a tree." Blaine was slightly irritated by Kurt's statement. Who was Kurt to tell Blaine what he should or shouldn't do? "I'm pretty sure that's even more dangerous."

"Who said I climbed?" Kurt looked pleased with himself. "But I should probably come down; it's a little tiring to talk to you when there's an extreme vertical distance between us."

Blaine frowned at the comment, he was pretty sure that was that a jab about his stature. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kurt jump off the branch, doing a flip in mid-air before landing softly next to Blaine.

_How did he manage to do that?_

"You may want to close your mouth before something flies in there." Blaine suddenly wished there was something he could to do to wipe that smirk off Kurt's face.

_Stop being jealous, Blaine. It's not like you._

"Walk with me." Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him. "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"How did you meet Sebastian?" It was hard to see Kurt's face from this angle, but there seemed to be more to the question that what met the eye. "How long have you been seeing him?"

Blaine was about to politely tell Kurt that it was none of his concern when Kurt motioned for him to stop.

"Wha—"

"Quiet!"

There it was again, the feeling of being watched. Except this time, it felt different. There was an atmosphere of imminent threat in the air.

"Kurt—"

"Silence!" Kurt gave Blaine a look. Blaine shuddered when he saw Kurt's eyes. The white in Kurt's eyes had turned to black, and were his eyes glowing?

Then Blaine heard it. Growling, but it didn't sound like animals. In fact, it didn't sound human at all.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Kurt said softly. "This is why I say you shouldn't wander out so close to the woods. If you walk in the darkness too often, one of these days you'll run into a ghost."

"These … are ghosts?" Blaine hated how nervous he sounded.

"Do you believe in the Devil?" The corner of Kurt's lips quirked up in a smile. "Or demons for that matter, Blaine?"

_What's he getting at?_

Blaine had little time to contemplate further as three shadows darted out of the woods and landed a few feet from them. If Blaine thought Kurt looked frightening with his skin that was now turning too white to be human and the eyes that glowed in an unnatural shade of radiant blue, what he saw before him were many times more terrifying.

There was no way these things were human, or even from this world. Black skin stretched tight over what appeared to be large and twisted skeletal frames, claws that extended from the six arms that protruded from the sides of their bodies, spikes that lined their spines and two pairs of twisted horns that set upon their heads like a mockery of a crown, each with a pair of leathery wings that were folded in unnatural layers; these were the monsters that people spoke of from nightmares and myths.

"Do you know that Hell's empty? Do you know why?" Kurt took several steps forward and placed himself between the creatures and Blaine. "Hell is empty, because all the devils are here."

"Devils …?" It came out as a whisper.

"You should probably start running now." With those words, Kurt leapt up and delivered a heavy kick to one of the creatures, sending it crashing into the trees.

It was too surreal, watching those beasts growling and lunging at Kurt in a strange formation that creepily resembled a dance of death. It was almost as though Blaine was in one of those survival horror games, a helpless bystander that witnessed a bloodbath that was about to take place but with no influence or power to turn off the game. Blaine looked on with a mixture of fear, fascination and amazement as Kurt single-handedly took them head on.

Blaine knew he should do what he was told and run for his life, but his legs felt heavy and solid as an anchor caught between rocks as fear overtook him. He saw a small shadow out of his peripheral vision and turned around just in time to see a much smaller beast lunging at him. The beast might be small, but it was strong and heavy. Blaine felt the wind being knocked out of him as he landed on the ground. The creature looked even more terrifying up close, with its eyes glowing bright red and pupils narrowed into thin lines. In a panic, Blaine did the first thing he thought of.

He drew his arm back and punched the creature in the head.

The creature only pressed down harder on Blaine, hissing and snarling. Blaine noted in horror that this creature's jaws opened vertically, splitting its head in half as it opened its mouth. Blaine could see several rows of razor sharp teeth lined up inside the dark cavern. The creature grabbed Blaine by the neck, effectively cutting off his airways. Blaine struggled against the beast and gasped as he tried to breathe.

The creature leaned closer and exhaled.

Whatever it was that was coming out of the creature's mouth, Blaine knew it couldn't be anything good. Just when Blaine thought he was going to pass out from the lack of air, the creature released its hold on Blaine's throat. Blaine gasped and coughed as his lungs struggled to breath in the air that they had been deprived of moments ago, effectively inhaling the mist in the process.

Blaine struggled again, trying to throw the creature off him when he saw it opening its jaws again. Suddenly, the weight above Blaine was gone. Blaine tried to get up but found himself falling onto his knees as waves of nausea hit him. He looked up around him and saw someone he hadn't expected to see.

Sebastian.

Sebastian, who was holding down the beast; Sebastian, who was straining against the creature and quickly losing hold.

Sebastian, whose eyes glowed the same way Kurt's had.

The smaller creature bucked hard against Sebastian and threw him off. Blaine watched in horror as the creature turned on Sebastian, ready to bite down on his neck. Kurt appeared in a flash, pulling off the beast effortlessly and throwing it to the ground like a ragdoll. Before the creature even had a chance to get back up, Kurt plunged his hand through the its chest and ripped out its heart.

The air was still and stank of death; carcasses of the creatures lay torn apart all around them. Blaine stared at a patch of safe, normal grass that hadn't been damaged in the fight. This couldn't be real. What i_were/i_ those things? What was Kurt?

_What is Sebastian?_

"Damn, I'm never going to get this stain out." Kurt looked down at his uniform and shrugged. "Oh well, I'm probably not going to be wearing this for long."

Blaine's stomach waved as he took a shaky step backwards, his vision blurring at the edges.

"You've gotten a lot weaker, Sebastian." Kurt started dragging the carcasses toward the woods. "Then again, I've always been the stronger one, always saving your butt."

"Shut up." Sebastian picked himself off the ground.

"You might want to check on your human before he has a panic attack." Kurt put his hand on one of the carcasses and it went up in flames. "Something tells me that you never told him what we are."

_What is he?_

"Blaine?" Sebastian approached him slowly, taking small steps as though he was approaching a scared animal. "Are you hurt?"

_They're not human._

That was the last thought on Blaine's mind before his world turned into darkness.

* * *

Blaine's limbs felt heavy. He flexed his toes, and opened his eyes to the familiar surroundings of his dorm room. A pair of voices echoed around him, slowly becoming clearer and louder.

_Sebastian and Kurt._ Blaine recognized. _They're arguing about something._

"I think he's coming around," Kurt said. "It should be out of his system by now. He'll be fine."

"Blaine?" Blaine opened his eyes to see Sebastian leaning over him, his face anxious. "Can you hear me?"

"Hey." Blaine swallowed hard and tried again. "Hi. Hello."

"As articulate as usual." Sebastian let out a relieved laugh. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine felt Sebastian's hands on his arm and shoulder as he tried to sit up. Blaine flexed his fingers and tried to move his limbs.

"I'm okay." Nonetheless, Blaine's head felt cloudy for some reasons, as though he had just awoken from a deep sleep. Everything felt a little hazy and each movement seemed to take a little more effort than usual.

"Thank god!" Blaine felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. "Thank god you're okay."

"That's my cue to take my leave." Kurt's expression was unreadable. "I'll see myself out."

"Kurt!" Sebastian called out. Blaine saw Kurt stopping in his tracks but did not turn around. "Thank you."

The door shut with a click as Kurt stepped outside and into the night.

Blaine was still in Sebastian's arms, the taller boy hadn't loosened his hold one bit. Sebastian seemed afraid of letting go.

"I was so worried." Sebastian raised Blaine's hand to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. "I thought I was too late."

It was at that moment that what had just happened came rushing back to Blaine - the creatures that almost killed him, and creatures that saved him. Creatures that one only heard of in fables and myths.

Creatures like Sebastian, who had been omitting certain facts about him.

"What have you been keeping from me?" Blaine untangled himself from Sebastian's embrace. In spite of his state of mind, Blaine didn't miss the look of hurt in Sebastian's eyes.

"Blaine—"

"Don't come any closer!" Blaine scrambled off the bed, the sudden movement caused him to almost lose his balance as the room spun around him. Desperately, Blaine gripped onto the corner of his desk to brace himself.

"Just calm down and let me- " Sebastian tried again as he stood up and came toward Blaine.

"I swear Sebastian, stay the Hell away! Whatever you are!" Blaine backed away as he tried to put some distance between himself and Sebastian. "You better have a damn good explanation for all this."

"It's a long story." Sebastian looked as though he was trying to decide on something.

"_Long story?_ Really, Sebastian. Is that all you have to say?" Blaine heard his own voice rising. "You came into my life out of nowhere, slept with me and then left me without a goodbye. A few weeks later you decided to conveniently show up at my school and pretended that nothing had happened?"

"I didn't pretend nothing has happened."

"You carried on like everything was normal." Blaine countered. He brushed away a stray hair from his forehead in agitation when one of the loose curls fell into his eye. "I figured I'd just forget about it, because we were together and that was all that mattered. But then Kurt showed up. Kurt! And you said he was your childhood friend. So apparently your childhood friend could kill monsters and set them on fire? Kurt isn't your childhood friend, is he?"

Blaine felt a painful clench in his chest when Sebastian didn't defend himself this time. The silence was an admission that what Blaine said had hit home.

Blaine curled his fingers into fists and tried to force himself to calm down, but he couldn't. It was almost as though a dam had been broken. All the frustration and hurt from the past months seemed to come undone at once.

"You lied to me, Sebastian. You knowingly put me in danger and even now—even now—" Blaine took in a shuddered breath to keep his composure in check. "Even now you still wouldn't tell me anything. I'm not a toy, Sebastian! I'm not your beck n' call. You can't—you can't just screw around with me and brushed me off like this! It isn't okay!"

Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he tried to will away the burning sensations behind his eyelids and the lump in his throat. Blaine opened his eyes and looked down at his hands that were still curled up in fists and were now shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't I matter to you at all? How could you do this to me?" Blaine demanded. He knew he was yelling by this point, but he didn't care. "What we did together—what it was, it was sacred! I gave myself to you! I don't just throw myself around. I—I really liked you! And I thought— I thought—dammit! I—"

Blaine couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence; it was almost as though the words had been permanently lodged in his throat. He felt wetness on his face and realized that he was crying. Blaine wiped the tears away with heel of his hand in frustration, hating himself for crying over a boy. But the tears just wouldn't stop and the words just wouldn't come.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Blaine felt a pair of arms around him as Sebastian pulled him into an embrace. But he didn't want Sebastian near him right now, not after what this boy had done to him. Blaine struggled and tried to pull away but Sebastian was much stronger and he held fast onto Blaine.

Eventually, exhaustion took over and Blaine gave up and went limp against Sebastian. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be comforted as Sebastian tilted his head up, wiped away a tear from one eye and kissed the other away.

Blaine didn't know how long they have stayed that way, but Sebastian held him until the tears stopped. They remained next to each other in awkward silence afterwards; the sound of the wind blowing outside seemed unnaturally loud in comparison.

Sebastian was the first to speak up.

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way." Sebastian didn't meet Blaine's eyes. Instead, he got up from next to Blaine and walked back to the bed, sitting down on it. "Just tell me what I can do to fix this."

"This isn't something that you can just fix, Sebastian." Blaine snapped. "I'm not even going to ask for an apology because we all know that won't undo what happened tonight."

"Please. Give me a chance to make this right."

It was strange, seeing Sebastian this way, looking uncertain and melancholy. There was really only one thing Blaine wanted at this moment.

"Tell me your fable." It was a strange thing to say, but it was also the most apt thing to say, given the context of what was happening. "You owe me."

Sebastian studied Blaine for a few moments, and then he conceded. "You're right, I owe you an explanation," he said softly. "I just hope you don't hate me after this."

When Blaine didn't answer, Sebastian continued.

"Do you remember the white bird you saved when you were younger?" Sebastian began. "You named him Snow."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Not even his family knew about the bird.

"That little white bird was a phoenix in his infant stage. He was attacked by one of those creatures when he wandered too far away from his family." Blaine noticed the nervous way in which Sebastian was wringing his hands. "He fell into your realm, and you saved him. You saved i_me_/i."

_He's a firebird? _

"I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have a choice." Sebastian looked at Blaine. "I left something of mine behind, hoping that you'd remember me."

_The stone._

"I watched you over the years." Sebastian looked away again as he continued. "I saw how in spite of the challenges you had to face, your faith in humanity never wavered.

"And that's when I knew, that I had to come back to see you, even if it was just once."

"So you really did fall from the sky?" Blaine breathed out.

"I told you I fell, didn't I?" The smile on Sebastian's face was wistful. In spite of the hurt and anger that Blaine had felt earlier, his heart couldn't help but ache at the sight before him. "I wanted- no, needed to thank you, for saving me; for caring about me when no one would.

"I knew I made a mistake as soon as I left." Blaine noticed the nervous way that Sebastian was playing with the hem of his shirt. It seemed so unnaturally human. It was almost a disconnect to what they were discussing. "My people don't believe in sentimentality; but I can feel these emotions that I didn't know of. I don't know what that means, but I do know that I can't seem to stay away from you no matter how hard I tried."

"What about Kurt?"

"Kurt—" Sebastian stiffened at the name. "He was in charge of me after my parents were killed."

"You're going to have to be a lot clearer than that." Blaine noted the harshness in his own voice, but he needed the truth. "I need you to elaborate."

"It's his responsibility to make sure I'm safe." Sebastian gave a helpless shrug. "I never knew from what Kurt was protecting me from until tonight."

That was when it dawned on Blaine that the nightmarish creatures he encountered earlier in the night had actually meant to attack Sebastian.

"I hadn't meant to put you in danger. I thought not telling you would protect you but I was wrong." There was a tremor in Sebastian's voice. "I almost lost you to the poison gas tonight. Fuck! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You have to believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't know."

It was a lot to take in, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Blaine had been an unwilling participant of a supernatural event earlier, he would've never believed any of these. There were so many things he hadn't known about Sebastian. The signs were there, but Blaine had chosen to ignore them; he had refused to believe that likelihood that Sebastian might not be human. Supernatural beings weren't supposed to exist; at least that was what Blaine had been taught all his life.

Sebastian must have known that too, Blaine realized. There really weren't any options for Sebastian, except to hide what he was while he walked amongst the humans, constrained by the rules of this world to be something that he wasn't.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Blaine. The way Sebastian acted, the way he would somehow appear detached and out of place in this world, the way that he seemed to try so hard to fall in sync with everything that Blaine would do, and the way that he had tried to be as close to Blaine as possible. Sebastian was trying to carve out a place for himself in Blaine's world, because he wanted to be a part of Blaine's life.

_All this, just so that he could be with me._

Blaine could feel some of his anger slowly dissipating. However, this wasn't a simple case of misunderstanding. The enormity of what Sebastian had just revealed had grave implications that were far greater than anything Blaine had ever experienced in his life. This knowledge of what Sebastian was would change everything between them.

Things could never be the same for them again after this.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's voice sounded hollow and vulnerable to his ears. "Please say something. Anything."

Blaine knew he couldn't look at Sebastian right now, because if he did, he would never be able to go through with what he was about to do.

"I—I need time." Blaine looked down at his hands. "I'll get back to you."

"Blaine, I—"

"Sebastian!" Blaine winced inwardly at the harshness in his own voice. He was clutching at the desk so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I'm asking you to please leave my room. Now."

The silence weighed heavily between them like a cloak, and for a moment, neither of them moved. Blaine wanted to look up, but he knew that he must not because the moment he did that, he would end up taking back everything he had said. This had to be done. Blaine had to think everything over; he had to re-evaluate everything.

Because right now, Blaine wasn't sure if there would be a them after all this.

"Take all the time you need." Sebastian's voice was soft, but Blaine could hear the pain underneath it. It was then that Blaine realized Sebastian had moved toward him and was now standing before him. He felt a pair of lips kissing his forehead lightly but Blaine kept his eyes on his hands. "I'll wait, for as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine didn't answer. He didn't look up or acknowledge Sebastian in any way even when he heard the sound of footsteps walking across his room to the door, just as he didn't look up when he heard the door opening and clicking shut afterwards. It wasn't until Sebastian had stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him that Blaine allowed his tears to fall once more.

(TBD)


End file.
